Encroaching Darkness: Second Game
The Realm of Darkness was as it should be, bleak and mysterious, ancient and mystifying; there were strange white blocks and an almost black castle floating about. All was silent as Ateo entered the realm with Philip and Todd, he walked over before pointing to the castle as the portal closed behind them. "That's where Darkness probably is, if he is here right now, depending upon his situation with things at his other home." Ateo stated, "I'm telling you, he's not going to help, and if he does, it'll barely be anything." Todd responded, "Even a little help is better than no help...and what do you mean by his "other home?" I thought Secrets only have their own realms and that's it?" "What's this? Todd doesn't know something that a petty thief knew when he was a mere child? The Secrets have their own realm to themselves, then they have their Castle... Supposedly at the centre of the universe." Ateo stated, jumping across to another cube floating in midair, "They live there most of the time, but go to their own homes when they deem it necessary. If Darkness was recently fought, he should be here then, regathering energy so he can replenish what he lost." Todd then replied sarcastically, "Please forgive me for not knowing something that a child who was raised by a primordial being with vast knowledge of the innermost secrets of the universe at their fingertips." Philip rolled his eyes at the two. 'They're both like children...' he thought. Philip then said aloud, "So, what should we expect from Darkness since we tried to stop him previously Ateo?" "Do you even think he cared he lost?" Ateo questioned, "He only did what he needed to do to keep everything in balance, it's not like he'll have hard feelings." They walked up to the door, which opened by itself, it was like they were suddenly sucked in, and found all three of themselves in a room, Darkness sitting on a throne before them. "Welcome back, Ateo." Darkness stood up from his throne, "Ah, Philip and Todd. Guests you've brought home Ateo, so nice to see you've made friends." "They're not my friends." Ateo growled, folding his arms and walking off to the side. "Right..." Darkness stated, staring at Todd and Philip. Philip was surprised at Darkness' affable attitude towards them. Todd forced himself to be calm before talking, giving the Secret the respect he deserves, "Darkness. I would like to humbly ask for your help with something going on in my world." "I already know what's going on in your world, it's not hard to guess. Ides is part of my realm of influence, you know that, correct?" Darkness questioned, "After all, I came to Earth to press my influence where it should be. Can't be too mad at me for my job. Had to do a little manipulation here and there, which Philip, you played that part so well; I mean, I only had to mention something to get you riled up, it helped me so much. Hope you don't hate me too much for it." "They came here in the hopes to beg for your help, I told them otherwise Darkness." Ateo muttered, "There's no use in asking due to what Ides is..." "You've got a point..." Darkness muttered as he walked over to a nearby window to look outside, "But then again, the Ebony Realm has grown restless within my plane." Darkness gestured out to some clouds in the distance, purple and black with crackling energy. Todd and Philip looked out at the clouds. "How is he capable of this sort of assimilation?" asked Philip. Todd nodded as he said, "That would be like an angel taking out God...speaking of which what's this guy's story, Darkness?" "Ides was created from the hatred of man, he was able to live because humans can hate; and do so. He's not just some demon, he's a coagulation of the hatred and darkness within the hearts of countless beings. As long as there is hate, he will thrive... Much like my emotional cousin, Hatred..." Darkness stated, "Ides knows whether or not you try to stop him, he will always exist." Darkness floated over to Todd and Philip, "I watched that Ebony Game of Egypt; all Ides was doing was distracting you, and he did it perfectly. And it looks like Ateo got a little time to have fun back then, didn't you?" "Whatever..." The Egyptian responded, folding his arms. "Wonderful." The castle began to quake, "Eh... Lightning." Darkness muttered as the clouds got closer, obviously being the culprit to the rumbling of the castle. Todd sighed, now knowing that this threat cannot be an easy target. "So," Philip summarized, "We are dealing with a sort of psychic manifestation of all of mankind's hatred, bent on consuming the world in darkness and hatred. Just dandy." "Sounds like a video game I used to play." Todd joked. He turned to Darkness becoming serious agin, "So what does he gain if he comes here, aside from the obvious power-up of being in a realm of pure darkness?" "What makes you think Ides would come here?" Darkness questioned. Todd, now slightly embarrassed replied, "I thought that's what the clouds meant sorry...well it was that and the fact I wouldn't put it past Ides to try and usurp your domain and try to be the supreme embodiment of Darkness. I doubt his success, but wouldn't put it past him." "The clouds are the Ebony Realm... Merely a portion if Ides' strength. Ides is no match for me." Darkness informed. "So are you helping us or not Darkness?" asked Todd, despite knowing that it probably wouldn't happen. "I'm not to get in the way of an event such as this. Besides, I require a conduit to go to planets, unlike some of my other brothers and sisters..." Darkness stated. "You mean like the murder and slaughter of one-hundred people." Ateo mumbled under his breath. Todd groaned, grabbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. Philip looked at the Secret and asked, "Can you at least tell us where the bastard is? I mean, you are the master of all things pertaining to darkness." Todd's head perked up, the cogs of him mind working. "Yes. Brilliant work Philip. Darkness, you may not be of physical help, God knows I'm wouldn't (and won't) killing 100 people just to bring you to our world again, but if memory serves right, Secrets possess godlike knowledge of the Universe, especially if it involves their element. Surely you can tell us where Ides is!" "Oh sure, I can pin-point his exact location, even without using my power in such matters. So nothing to worry about in that aspect." Darkness stared at them as if they never asked anything though. Todd and Philip gave each other little gestures of victory. Deciding to see if they could get any further advantage Philip asked, "Do you think you can teleport us to him?" "Well not exactly. But I'll tell you where he is." Darkness stared at them for a few more moments before speaking again, "He is somewhere air conditioned." Ateo smacked his head with his hand, "This is why I suggested you don't ask for help from Darkness." "Actually already on it." said Philip as he began to calculate the various of places Ides can be. "Considering he's after "souls" I would assume he'd be someplace public, which would rule out any sort of private dwellings. I've yet been in a church with AC, though some of the more modern ones do, so that crosses out a good some of places of worship in the area. Other possible places would be the mall, movie theater, a museum, schools...and a few more." "You seem to forget Ides has magic. He could go and make himself invisible to changing his own shape. And he's doing that in the body of a young teenager." Darkness states, "But otherwise, air conditioned is a definite." "That's millions, probably billions of places." Ateo muttered. Todd shook his head. "Not exactly Ateo. It's like Philip said, there are definitive places he'd be. He's after souls, if he's going to get them, and in such a large quantity of them, he's be somewhere in public where he could find a lot of people. You've said you knew him well Ateo, now think. If you were him, where would you go?" "Who do I look like, his keeper?" Ateo growled, "I don't know him enough because he sometimes works fast, sometimes slowly; he knows he has all the time in the world. He seemed really relaxed last we saw him." Todd responded, "You may not be his keeper, but you know him well enough to make educated guesses. Unfortunately that's all we have right now. So come one Ateo! Think! Where could he possibly be?" "Well why don't I throw some tea leaves into a cup and watch the image that forms? Or how about I-" The castle shook once more, the agitation of the storm growing stronger, "Well, that was nice." Darkness stated, "Such a typical day." Todd and Philip felt their anxiety rising. 'There must be a way to find Ides,' thought Todd. He grabbed Philip by the shoulder and asked, "Phil, give me the top places he could be." Philip nodded before giving Todd his list. "As I've mentioned Todd, public places are key. He could be in a theater, a mall. Perhaps even a library." Philip whispered before turning to Darkness, "Possible to give us another tip?" "He likes it cold." Darkness stated, "Air conditioned and cold." Darkness floated off to sit back on his throne. Ateo seemed angered, he stomped off through the door, slamming the door shut. Todd and Philip sighed, "Considering that he's a ticket back to Earth, I'm guessing we're leaving." Todd groaned, running his fingers through his hair. Philip nodded. "Well, thank you Darkness," said Philip, "This was surprisingly more pleasant than I thought." The two turned around to follow Ateo out. Ateo stood outside staring at the clouds of the Ebony Realm, "there was no point in coming here." He stated. "On the contrary Ateo," said Philip, walking up to the Egyptian, "We have a tip. A vague tip, but it still works." Todd nodded. "We'll hunt the bastard down any where that's cold. With your more advanced teleporting, we'll find him anywhere." "It's no use..." Ateo muttered. Chapter 1 "That isss correct. You cannot sssimply find Idesss, Idesss ssshall only find you." A creature with one eye formed from a portal, scrutinizing the trio with its green orb. The Ebony Realm appeared to move closer to the group but stopped when it came close by. Ateo stared at the cloaked man then turned to Todd and Philip, "Anyone you know?" "Not sure," said Todd, facing Philip, "Friend of yours?" "No." The tentacled being stared at them before it's eye slowly widening, "Todd and Philip, you sssought knowledge from Darknessss... You'll get little from him... You can gain much more from myssself for a pricce." Philip nugded Todd's shoulder, whispering, "Maybe your book can give us a clue." Todd nodded. As he tried to secretly use his telekinesis to hand Philip the book, Todd replied to the being, "Yeah, it's a very nice offer, but the last time a guy tried to get me to take a deal for a price, it kinda costed my soul, and I'm kinda using it now, so yeah sorry pal." The book vanished instantly, being placed into a tentacle from the being, "Hm... Ah yesss... A wonderfully crafted work... You know ssso little Todd... You'd think the Masssked Man would have gotten you by now. But try harder when being dissscreet..." "What the hell?" snapped Todd, "And how the hell did you know about the Book?" Despite knowing that it wouldn't work, Todd sprinted out to grab the book back. Philip decided to help by extending his arm to grab it from the tentacles. Philip was forced back into his normal form instantly while Todd was forcibly teleported back next to Philip. Ateo stared at the being before speaking, "What the hells are you?" "I am... Veda... God of Knowledge... Crafter of Fate and Massster of Memoriesss..." Veda slowly blinked, "How amusssing that you attempt to sssteal this from me." Veda waved the book in the air, taunting Todd and Philip, "I, who write and formulate booksss for all eternity." 'Huh, god of knowledge. That explains a lot...' thought Todd who then replied to Veda, "Not really stealing when you left it in a library attic in some random corner of the multiverse now is it? If you're talking about right now, well it's because I'm still using it and if I don't bring it back they'll take away my library card." Philip wasn't sure what was more troubling, the fact that the Book, what made Todd the World Walker to begin with was now in the hands of this "god" or that Todd was still cracking bad jokes right now. 'I'm with Johanna on this one, how the hell does he survive?' Veda stared at Todd, shifting his eye to Philip then, "Ah... I have a grand idea... Perhapsss... It might aid you..." The book floated up, opening up and light shone from the opened pages, "Todd... Philip... Ateo... You are curiousss of Idessss... Are you not?" Todd and Philip nodded as they looked up at the Book. "For a pricce... What are you willing to give up...?" Veda questioned. Todd scratched his head, thinking of something that he could give up, Philip already planning very much the same thing. Philip then offered, "How about we offer you our services when you need it at one point in the future in exchange for your information?" "Heh... I do not require ssssuch... What I require... Isss from Todd..." Veda's eyes glowed a deep purple suddenly, staring directly at Todd. Todd looked at the god and asked, "And what might that be?" "Your memoriesss... Of the Masssked Man..." Veda stated, "That ssshall sssate me for the time being..." "Why would you want those?" "While there are thingsss that exissst... Knowledge ssshall grow... He, the Masssked Man... Issss a piecce of a new... Ideal that hasss ssshown itssself more than usssual..." Veda informed, his purple eye glowing brighter by the second. Todd replied, covering his eyes from the bright purple light, "OK, OK, you can have them!...just turn down the light show alright?" "Eh heh... Wonderful..." All dimmed for a moment before Todd found himself with a tentacle spearing through his head, while it did no harm physically, it caused massive pain emotionally and spiritually. The information and memories of the Masked Man were removed instantly, Todd would no longer have recollection of whoever that being was. The tentacle removed itself, "Ah, yesss... It pleassssessss me to know..." Veda chuckled. "Well, where is Ides?" Ateo ground out. "That information sssshall come in due time..." Veda responded. Todd, who has fallen after being stabbed by the tentacle, groaned as he struggled to get up, "Oh great! Now I feel like I just got ripped off." Philip groaned slightly, helping Todd up. "So now what do we do?" asked Philip. "Eh heh..." Veda's eyes glowed grey, a portal opened up, and a man cloaked in silver robes with purple eyes, his face hidden by a hood walked out, "Thisss isss a servant of Idesss... Enjoy the information you'll get... If you live the fight..." Veda's tentacle grabbed Todd's book, before both he and the book vanished together. "Hm..." The man donned in silver robes stared at them, "You are those who wish to fight Master Ides..." "We are." replied Philip, still helping Todd stand, as the World Walker muttered something about needing to get the Book back. "And who are you?" Philip inquired. "I am Deathl, I died long ago... With Master Ides once more to power, I myself can live again among the physical realm." He informed, looking over to Ateo, "Master Ides' first slave. Either way, you are in Master Ides' way, so I shall be rid of you here in the Realm of Darkness. No offense, but you simply cannot get in the Master's way." A large scimtar appeared from the right hand of the cloak, "Prepare yourselves." Philip asked Todd, "Think you can stand up?" Todd nodded, his hand glowing green as he regained strength, "I'll be fine...might have to "walk" into Veda's realm and get my Book back, but that's not important right now." The green energy was replaced with lightning in Todd's hands, as Philip's arms turned into blades. "Listen Deathl, we just want information about Ides, we want to know where he is. No need to fight." said Philip. Deathl raised his right hand, suddenly took off toward the duo, but was blocked by a lightning fast attack of Ateo's, skidding Deathl back, "I shall defend Master Ides, you shall receive nothing." Ateo was drop-kicked suddenly, slammed into the ground, Deathl held the scimtar above Ateo's body, "Immortality you have, but not indestructibility." He brought the blade down. Todd placed a shield above Ateo before shooting an ice bullet at Deathl's shoulder, snapping, "Considering you don't have either I don't think you should boast!" Philip dissolved and slithered behind him, looking for a strategic place to attack when the opportunity showed itself. Deathl stared at Todd, dropped the scimtar altogether and slowly walking toward Todd. Deathl seemed to fade in and out of reality, becoming blurry one moment and then being complete at other times, "I do not boast. I merely note, World Walker." It was sudden, but Deathl stood mere centimeters away from Todd, before jabbing a kick straight into Todd. The World Walker fell backwards from the kick, but got up after a quick struggle, still not fully over Veda's mental probe. "Could've fooled me." Todd said, sending out air blades towards the arm Deathl used to wield his scimitar, despite the fact he no longer had it. Deathl seemed to grip the air itself as a strong pulse of dark energy grew, "You can die in peace with darkness..." Deathl stated, as he punched forward, sending massive dark waves at Todd; these were all blocked by Ateo, who jumped in the way to take the damage instead. Ateo got sent flying straight to Darkness' castle, then fell off the side down into the dark abyss below. Deathl stared as Ateo fell, "He wasn't much of a fighter, was he...? Why would Master Ides' choose such a weakling as that for a slave...? Oh well, two of you left; which one of you wishes to meet the abyss next?" He held his hand which did take damage from Todd's attack. Todd snarked, "Well I wish you would go into the Abyss next. How about that?" As Todd continued trying to piss Deathl off, Philip slithered towards him, lunged and basically became a sheet as a means to temporarily wrap him up. "I'm already part of the Abyss itself..." Philip flew straight through Deathl, who merely turned to see Philip go through him, shadow energy pulsed from Deathl, blasting both Todd and Philip back, the energy given off was overwhelming. Philip stabbed spines from his feet into the ground to prevent him from going any further, as Todd sort of levitated, trying to fix himself in place. "This guy's stronger than he looks." Philip muttered. Todd responded, "Dealt with tougher..." He then got an idea, "Like how I beat Ides back in Ancient Egypt as Pe! Did your little Master tell you how he got his ass kicked by a 14 going on 15 year old?" "I do not care for his loss in the past." Deathl stated, "I do not worry for-" "Really, what is with the noise here?!" Darkness boomed, walking out of the castle, "Seriously, causing problems here?" "It seems I'll be outmatched now..." Deathl turned, slowly fading. Todd, suddenly furious sprinted and tried to tackle Deathl before he vanished. He shouted, "Like Hell you are! I just got my mind probed, my memories taken from, memories of what I don't remember, and suffered physical and spiritual pain! I'm not letting you run away like your cowardly master!" Deathl vanished seconds before Todd could make it. Darkness stared at Todd and Philip, "what was going on?" Philip answered stoically, "Veda came took some of Todd's memories, brought Deathl here to give us information, only for Deathl to fight and run away." "My great-grandfather was always tricky..." Darkness stated, "Where's my champion, Ateo? And where did Veda go?" Todd said, "Veda just sort of left, I assume to his realm and Ateo...shit! He was knocked into the abyss by Deathl!" Darkness stared at Todd, "Ah... The Abyss... Not the greatest place to be..." Darkness muttered, "Very dangerous when it comes down to it. There's things there that can simply destroy even the strongest souls..." Upon hearing this Todd went into a slight panic. He asked Darkness, "Can't you just pull him out?! I mean this is your world!" "There's only so much one can do... Secrets don't have full dominion over their own realm." Darkness stated. Philip then questioned, hiding his irritation and anger behind stoicism, "So you're telling me, that the Secrets can create their worlds but lack the ability to completely control them?" This single sentence caused something to dawn on Todd. "Wait a minute...Darkness! Does Ides have similar powers over his Ebony Realm? Great but limited?" Todd asked. "Well, yes... He's subject to his own losses of his own battles in his realm. That part of Ides you fought in Egypt is sealed in the Ebony Realm, unable to leave." Darkness stated. "Is there a way to bring the rest of Ides? Make it so he could be given over to the less desirable parts of his realm?" Todd continued. "You have to fight him on his terms. Like he did in Egypt." Darkness stated, "Hm... Poor Ateo, I wonder if the Thief King can get out of there?" Todd sighed, "I hope so, poor bastard been through 4000 years of crap...no offense Darkness." Todd really didn't care if Darkness took offense, as long he didn't try to kill them. "Anyway as for Ides, I guess if he's in the real world he's fighting on our terms now." Darkness stared at Todd, "Why not go down and save him?" He chuckled, "Be it as it may, Ides will certainly have a high advantage against you guys. Why not take the lightest soul along?" Todd looked down and sighed again, "Alright. Phil, wrap your arm around my waist, I'm going down to get him." Philip nodded and did as he was told. Todd gulped before saying, "Geronimo!" "That's not going to do much!! Philip, either stay here or follow him, the barrier is going to cut you off from him." Darkness informed. Philip thought for a moment. "I'm help you out pal. Not letting you do this alone." Philip sighed. Chapter 2 Todd found himself in a severely darkened area, barely any light was here; strange orbs of random colors were in the distance, but they didn't move. It was a strange place, being in an even darker part of the Realm of Darkness. "Wow Phil, didn't think anything was darker than Nilrem's heart but, I guess that's what to expect from the master of Darkness." Todd joked. Philip couldn't help but chuckle a little. "So, can you see Ateo anywhere?" "Nope." The little lights in the distance moved, coming toward Todd and Philip before it was revealed it was large jawed, sharp toothed fish-like creature with glowing eyes. It opened it's maw to swallow them whole in one bite. "Oh shit it's a fish thing!" Todd shouted, blasting a powerful light blast. The creature was shot back, vanishing back into the darkness. A little light gave off in the opposite direction, giving them a way to walk. Philip and Todd looked at their light walkway. Todd then joked, "Follow the weird light road?" Philip nodded as the duo started walking towards the source of the light that gave them the path. It was simple enough to find out what gave off this light was Ateo himself when they got close enough, he lied upon the ground out-cold from whatever damage he suffered from Deathl's attack. the light energy radiated off of him like if he were a god, totally opposite of the dark magic he always used. Todd said, "Huh, didn't see that coming. Well come on let's pick him up and try to get out of here." Philip then went forward to pick him up. Dark energy shot out from around the area, defending Ateo for some reason. Both attacking Philip and Todd with tendrils of energy solid black. Todd and Philip jumped back and started dodging the tendrils. Todd fired more energy bolts, as Philip dissolved and slithered towards Ateo. Todd shouted at the tendrils in hopes to prevent them from going after Philip, "Come on! I could go for some calimari!" More tendrils formed, trying to go after both Philip and Todd, acting as some safeguard to Ateo, whose light energy weakened the tendrils as Philip got closer, allowing Philip to get ahold of the unconscious thief. "Got him Todd!" Todd sprinted through, creating a shield around him to prevent the tendrils from grabbing at him, though the feat is not impossible. Ateo gave off more light energy upon touch, removing all the black energy tendrils from coming nearby either of the two, Ateo seemed to wake just then, "What the... Let me go!" Ateo growled, smacking Philip across the face before jumping back, "Oh just grand, we're waiting to be judged... Ammit so has me..." Philip and Todd said the same thing at the same time, "What?" "Are we dead?" Ateo questioned. Todd looked quizically at Ateo before putting his fingers on his wrist. "No, no, I believe we're still alive I think." Todd said. Philip explained, "We're in the abyss. You know how to get out?" "Ah... Still in the Realm of Darkness... The Abyss... Never been down here..." Ateo muttered, shrugging, he looked to Philip, "Uh... Well..." Ateo stuttered on his words, "S-sorry about hitting you.." Philip shrugged, "Eh, didn't hurt too much. Besides no bones. So...now what?" Todd replied, "Well if Veda wasn't a giant asshole I'd look in my Book." "Simple. We do what I had to do when lost tomb robbing. We walk and take on what comes at us." Ateo shrugged, walking on away from the duo, the light energy he gave off protecting him from dangers. Todd sighed, "Well let's follow him Phil." "Right behind you Todd." "Did you do Deathl in? I took that hit, it would have killed you Todd... That was no normal dark move..." Ateo muttered, "Amazing you two even bothered to come down here for me." Todd groaned, "Unfortunately not, Darkness appeared and scared him away." "I see... Now why did you bother coming for me?" Todd answered, "Well the whole, soul destroying thing gives us plenty of reasons to come back for you." "As much as I appreciate it, you wasted your time on an already lost and distraught soul. There was no point in coming for me." Ateo informed. Todd snapped, "Hey! None of that bull! We're in this together! Ides must be stopped!" Philip nodded before wandering away to see if he can find a way back up, more specifically the orbs that they fell past on the way down. Ateo shook his head, "You don't get it do you?" He growled as black energy tendrils launched for Philip and grabbing him as he had wandered away. Philip tried to slither to the left as Todd fired light at the tendril, asking, "Get what? That your confidence is crap? Look dude, things are bleak. I know that. But we need to keep our heads together if we want to beat Ides and bring him back to his Ebony Realm." The black energy didn't even seemed fazed as they continued to attack Philip, trying to capture him in any way possible. Todd sighed as he created a ball of light. "Stand back Phil, I'm trying the new light bomb spell I learned...and never completed because VEDA STOLE MY BOOK LIKE AN ASSHOLE!" And with that Todd threw the bomb at the black energy. Blowing up, the light clearing though the tendrils took no appearance in damage, "It doesn't seem to be working, whatever it is you are doing." Ateo mumbled. Philip resumed humanoid form, trying to use being bipedal as an advantage over the tendrils. Philip asked Ateo, "What are these tendrils doing anyway? Why are they attacking me?" "It's the darkness. You can't stay in here without something trying to get you. It must be coming from a certain source." The thief answered. This gave the World Walker an idea. "Philip! Jump on my back and make a pair of arms!." Philip nodded and did so. "Now what?" "Pick up Ateo!" ordered Todd, "Time to fly!" Philip stretched his arms to pick up Ateo. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Dark